


Attack on Space

by Stone_Fox_of_Storms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Attack on Space, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Fox_of_Storms/pseuds/Stone_Fox_of_Storms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 1000 years since Earth’s destruction. The remnants of humanity now reside within three massive Arks, travelling through space towards a new home. As massive creatures known as Titans begin to appear, threatening mankind’s existence, a single boy from Ark Maria vows to protect what’s left of his people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Space

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give my sincerest thanks to everyone that has worked hard on this audioplay series and the best of luck on Airheart. Godspeed to everyone.

_Earth. Left in devastation. We had destroyed our planet not only through conflict, but through excess. In the waning days of civilization, the leaders of Humanity created three Arks-- vessels to carry the remnants of the human race to a safe and new home. The mistakes we made could not happen again, as we had done so many rocks and planets in our own solar system. We had to find a new place to live, a new place which we could survive. But for our journey, we were confined to those three ships-- Maria, Rose and Sina; for now they were our home._

Rushed footsteps echoed in the steel and glass hallways as two authoritative figures made their way to the command deck of Ark Maria. One was a tall, blonde and robust male with an exterior that could have been carved straight from a craggy mountain, and the other a shorter and thinner officer with dark skin, crooked glasses and dark hair pulled back into a mop behind their head. The man had a vexed look on his face, as if he wasn’t too pleased with the current situation or his Lieutenant.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, Lieutenant?” he asked them stiffly, his voice deep with annoyance and frustration. The Lieutenant could only give a reply with equal annoyance to his question.

“Our sensors only just now spotted Them.” they replied, noting at how earlier the radar hadn’t picked up any outside activity until about ten minutes ago when They began to attack the Ark.

“We need to alert the bridge crew; damn communicators aren’t working,” the man growled when he tried to activate his own communicator, only to receive a hiss of static and a short series of low beeps “we…. are under attack.” The Lieutenant nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

_Though the journey was through the void of space itself, it was not without incredible dangers. Radiation, meteors and malfunctions within the ship’s computers; these were the basic issues with space travel, and could be handled by any capable crew. But nothing could have prepared the humans for what lay beyond the Spiral Arm-- the Titans._

Upon arrival at the command deck, the two officers were stopped at the entrance by a lean and dark haired man with a thin face and amber eyes that looked as if he barely got any sleep. He did not look like one to cross.

“Identify yourself.” he said with a harsh edge to his tone, as if he had been met with Titans themselves. The blonde man looked at the other male with a look of slight disbelief in his actions; he was a crew member that had worked with the military for some time, why did he need proof of identity? It didn’t take long for him to recognize this man’s unattractive personality and remember that his name was Kabir Ishtar and was one of the fleet’s lieutenants.

 

“I’m Commander Erwin Smith, and this is Lt. Commander Hange Zoë.” the man who called himself Erwin replied, making an effort to mask the disbelief from this other soldier. Kabir’s face darkened just slightly at Erwin’s response.

“You don’t have authorization to enter the command deck.” Kabir said curtly. He wore a smug face when he had successfully pressed the right buttons to Erwin. His lips curled slightly upwards and a glint appeared in his eyes, further confirming his very ugly personality and attitude. Erwin’s face went red.

“Excuse me?!” he spat, making the dark haired man lean back just slightly when he had gotten a bit too close to his face, which had lost its smugness.

“My orders are crystal clear. No one is to enter the command deck.” Erwin was starting to lose his patience very quickly, while Hange kept by his side with a look of disgust on their face.

“We’re under attack; you will let us enter. Now!”

_Just as creatures in the oceans exist, even in the depths of trenches, so too did monsters thrive in the depths of space. As the humans grew closer to their destination, it became increasingly clear that the nebula they had to travel through was all too filled with these deadly creatures. Powered only by strong boosters, a course change was unthinkable. By that decision came at a price._

“What the hell is the meaning of this? I’m the Commander of the Galactic Corps!” Erwin was now furious with Kabir for not allowing their entry, for there was crisis outside the Arks that threatened the safety of their passengers. And Kabir was getting tired of his persistence.

“I don’t care who you are. My superiors outrank you.” he sneered while furrowing his dark brows into a tight knit. Hange’s face lit up for a moment, and they leaned up to Erwin’s ear to whisper.

“Erwin, perhaps some physical stimuli would do the trick?” they asked with a slight cheeky smirk on their face, and Erwin’s expression lightened when he caught their reference.

“Ah, Good thinking Lieutenant.” the Commander said, looking at Kabir with his normal stoic expression. Kabir tried to catch what they were talking about, but soon found himself meeting Erwin’s fist and sliding back against the floor stunned, his face hurting and nose bleeding somewhat.

“They don’t make cadets like they used to, huh?” Hange said with a grin and a chuckle while watching Kabir fall back against the floor, but Erwin wasn’t smiling with them.

“No time for games. Let’s go.” Erwin commanded while going on ahead.

“After you, Commander.” The hydraulic door opened after Erwin slid a card key into the panel next to it and filed in with Hange following close by. The command deck itself was a large room that had the main command center up on a higher platform than the rest of the deck, where the controls were. A wide panorama windowpane spanned the front of the deck, opening up to the black void of space. On the upper level of the command deck was a master station and a chair, and sitting in that chair was Admiral Pake. He was around the same age as Erwin and had dark hair that was clean cut, and a scar across his cheek.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Pake asked when he heard them enter and turned in his seat to look at Erwin.

“Order an evacuation at once. The ship’s under attack.” Erwin commanded the Admiral, who looked up at the man with a spurning look in his pale eyes before turning back to his console.

“Under attack? We’re disconnecting deck 55 and 56; we’ll lose it quickly.” Pake said as he began to input the correct coding into the system for disconnecting the aforementioned decks, but Erwin intervened.

“They’re too fast! If you don’t evacuate everyone the entire ship will be lost!” he urged the man, Pake stopped what he was doing and stood up to face Erwin, not wanting to be told that his reasonings were incorrect.

“Evacuation means moving 8,000 human beings at the same time! It’s impossible.” he said through gritted teeth. They were once friends a long time ago, but a falling out happened between the two when Pake was promoted to Admiral and didn’t choose Erwin as his second in command. The bitterness hung between them, only to have it broken by another thunderous crash on one of the lower decks and the blaring of an alarm.

“If you do nothing, everyone will be lost.” Erwin pressed on, hoping to appeal to the Admiral’s better nature and get him to do as he said. But Pake looked away with a hopeless look on his face.

“I…. I just can’t do it!” he said before being pushed aside by the Commander, who took to the central console.

“If you don’t have the guts, then I will.” he said before activating the proper evacuation protocol. Upon activation, the computer beeped and a voice came on over the system.

 

**Emergency. Emergency. All residents are ordered to evacuate. This is not a drill. Please follow the red lights to the escape pods.**

“W-What did you do?!” Pake hissed as he turned to face Erwin, who kept a disapproving face while the computer kept repeating its directions to the rest of the ship.

“What you should have done thirty minutes ago!” Erwin growled in reply. The Admiral took a step back and raised up his hands as he spoke.

“How will the rest of them survive? There’s barely enough food to keep any of our ship’s people alive!” He was livid, but Erwin just ignored his childish anger and turned to face the front of the ship.

“I’d rather us live in despair than die in hopelessness.”

\--

On one of the lower decks, there was a mass of loud confusion as people fought their way onto the limited escape pods. Crew members helped direct the people in the mess while two children just shy of twelve were making their way onto an escape pod with their father.

“Eren! Get in the pod! We’re running out of time!” a girl with shiny black hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck called out to a dark haired boy who scanned the crowd, as if he were looking for someone.

“No! Mom’s not here yet! We have to wait for her, I know she’s coming!” the boy cried out as tears began to push at the back of his eyes and a feeling of hopelessness began to fill his chest.

“Listen to your sister! Get in!” the man who was presumably their father called to him before reaching to grab hold of his arm and tug him into the pod. Eren grunted and tried to jerk away.

“No! Let go of me! W-We can’t leave mom! Damn it! I don’t want to leave her behind!” As he was pulled in, the hydraulic doors shut and locked, The boy beat furiously at the doors when the pod began to detach.

“We are cleared for takeoff.” one of the pilots said in the cockpit, and the pod fully detached from the ship.

“NO!!!” Eren cried out as they left the Ark behind, which was in the process of being broken in half by the Titans “Mom…. I…. I won’t forget you.” he said between sobs while wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

**  
**_8,000 lives were destroyed that day, whether through death or witnessing devastation. Humanity would never again forget the terror of the Titans._

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the popular audioplay produced by the 104th Voice Squad. In no way am I affiliated with the 104th Voice Squad in any shape or form, and I have been given permission by Reuben Lack to publish the written adaptation of Attack on Space. To learn more about Attack on Space, visit http://104thprojects.tumblr.com/projects for a complete listing of episodes and other upcoming projects.


End file.
